Misfire
by Nihilation
Summary: When Chad is the first to discover Orihime's having financial troubles, he instinctively offers her temporary shelter. However, when she accepts his offer, he quickly regrets bringing her within the grasp of the volatile feelings he knows she'll never reciprocate.
1. Kuyashi

An Authors Note: **I've always wanted to take a stab at this pairing, because turning Orihime from Ichigo and having it come off organic is a daunting task. Maybe I decide it's impossible. Either way, I hope you enjoy. Story takes place during that lovely lull in time between the Time skip and the 1000 year blood war.**

* * *

 **Misfire**

 **Chapter 1 - Kuyashi**

* * *

 ** _What is the point of this, Sado?_ ** Chad thought to himself wearily as Orihime's voice carried on in the background.

"I think somethings wrong with the garbage disposal, Sado-kun!" She called to him from his kitchen, yelling over the sound of the horrid mechanical scraping.

"It's never worked." he muttered, pushing himself up from the couch in his living room. He dragged into the kitchen and found the bright haired beauty with her back to him, flicking at the disposal switch in front of the sink.

"Inoue."

"I COULD FIX IT WITH SOTEN-"

He tapped her shoulder and she jumped appropriately. "Oh!"

Her eyes softened and she gave him an apologetic smile, motioning to the sink. He shook his head to cut her off. "Don't bother, I just avoid letting things fall in."

"I'm sorry, I already let cabbage fall inside."

Chad shrugged. "Leave it for me."

 _I really don't want you to cook, anyway. I've heard enough stories._

A brief flash lit through the blinds of the kitchen window and the apartment shook with the boom of thunder. The padding of the rain intensified. Orihime was already chopping at other ingredients when he gently asked, "What are you _trying_ to make?"

"Garden bread." She answered, masterfully cutting through the length of an onion with light flicks of her wrist. Chad scrutinized the ingredients she had laid out on the counter: Green onions, cabbage, cilantro, mozzarella cheese, garlic, broccoli, and two medium loaves of hollowed sweet bread, prepared to have the ingredients placed inside of them for baking.

Not his favorite dish, but it at least seemed edible. It would be rude to stop her now.

"Should I help?" He asked. She shook her head without truly giving it a thought, peeling the skin from the garlic cloves. "I'll let you know when we can eat."

"Right." he muttered distractedly, still unsure of what was truly happening.

 _She's here because..._ Chad began to organize his scattered thoughts as he vacated the kitchen and dropped back down on the couch.

Another sharp flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder. This time the lights flickered off for all of an instant.

 _Because you invited her over before she could call Tatsuki._ He answered himself grimly.

 _ **She should be staying the night at her best friends house, not yours.**_

He countered his accusing conscience with a logical rebuttal.

 _I insisted that she come my place because it was closer and she wouldn't have to deal with the rain. What kind of landlord locks a tenant out of their apartment without properly waiting out the full length of the eviction notice?_

His conscience answered.

 _ **Why hasn't she told you why she let her rent slip past due for so long? Because you haven't asked her yet. You ushered her into your apartment without question.**_

 _It's what a good friend would do. I am only being a good friend. She seems reluctant to tell Tatsuki. I can sense that much. There is nothing more to this._

He recalled running into her at the Hirohyaku Supermarket where he worked. He was on his way out when he saw her sitting in the managers office, having a discussion with his boss. He would have assumed she was being interviewed if it weren't for the fact that she was still wearing her school uniform.

 _Of course she was still in her uniform, she couldn't get into her apartment to change._ He remembered. _Was she really there for an interview? She has a job at the bakery._

Chad, not wanting to pry, pretended not to notice her coming out of the staff room when she caught him lingering around the produce isle. She greeted him and didn't mention anything about an interview. He waited while she purchased a few items and they left the store together. Orihime casually brought up her eviction, pulling out the bright pink notice and showing it to him. She almost seemed amused by it.

She said they changed the locks to her apartment and wouldn't allow her back until she payed at least 2 months rent. She had two weeks before her lease was officially breached and she was out of an apartment. She was going to make arrangements with Tatsuki.

 _The phone was in her hand._ Chad lamented. _If I hadn't said anything she would be crashing at Arisawa's place, laughing about her misfortune with her friend. But even now, she seems relieved that I offered her my place instead, she didn't really protest._

 _ **Why was I so opportunistic?**_

He fought against the immediate answer.

 _No, I know better than that._

Chad decided he would have to do a bit of prying and find out exactly what was going on with Orihime. As warm and friendly as her presence was, he felt a sick discomfort about the circumstances. She needed financial help, and it didn't seem like she was making any real effort to reach out to anyone.

Settled on the matter, he rose back up from the couch and stalked back into the kitchen.

"Inoue?" He called, taking a seat at his small, wood-topped kitchen table.

"Hang on."

She had finished neatly piling the chopped ingredients into the pockets within the sweet bread. She then found one of his heavily unused baking trays in the oven and set about washing it. Chad watched the girl silently, somewhat interested with how easily she was getting along in his kitchen. He was sure his floors were too dirty for her to be moving about on the tile barefooted, but he was ashamed to tell her and she didn't seem to notice. She was always unaware of herself in that way, at least for as long as he'd known her.

" _The Boobs Goddess"_ he thought crudely, recalling the nickname that most of the males at his school affectionately gave her.

 _What kind of death threats would I get if they knew she was in my apartment now, cooking for me and planning to sleep under the same roof? If any whisper of this got out, it would spark an inferno of rumors and gossip._

Chad waited as she dried the tray, placed the stuffed bread on it and slid the uncooked meal into the oven.

"Uh..." He started with uncertainty. "Does anyone else know you're about to be evicted?"

He fought the urge to frown as he watched her consider this with a thoughtful expression, as if she didn't already know the answer.

"I guess not." She answered nonchalantly, frustrating Chad.

"Shouldn't you let someone know?"

"I should." She replied stiffly, her smile a bit forced.

"I want to help if I can." Chad muttered, feeling the growing discomfort in the atmosphere. Orihime simply stood blinking at him for a while before sighing and letting off a shrug.

"I don't want Tatsuki to know." She said quietly, crossing her arms over her chest, avoiding his eyes. "She'll scold me."

 _That's a really stupid reason_. Chad thought disbelievingly.

"She'll be concerned with helping you." He offered in his kindest manner, "We'll all be more than willing to help-"

"Because I _always_ need rescuing." She interjected with a strong sadness, the contempt flickering on and off of her delicate features as quickly as a lightning flash.

"Because you're our friend." Chad said sternly, his voice raising to a slight degree. "All of us have made it through far worse together, Inoue."

"My relatives can't afford to help me anymore." She whispered, shaking her head back and forth as if to will away the memories. She brought her thoughts to life all at once, unguarded:

"I thought I would be fine working at the bakery, you know? I was sure I could stand on my own two feet for once and things were okay for a while. I was swimming on my own. It went well until my boss..."

Chad took in her faltering with uneasiness. Maybe there was something too personal she was debating on sharing. He was a good friend, but he knew his boundaries didn't extend into intimate territory.

"It's fine if you don't want to-"

"It's just that he really liked me." She went on, still pointing her sad eyes away from his. "I always find it flattering when someone is fond of me, but I try not to hurt others by being unclear. He confessed his feelings and I could only reject them as kindly as I could."

Chad shifted uncomfortably, knowing her boss was old enough to be her father.

"I would never take for granted someones feelings." She finally looked over at him, frowning. She must have noticed his restlessness and added, "It wasn't about his age. I don't judge him because of that. I just already..."

 _Surely, you can admit it._ Chad thought, knowingly. _I think everyone but Ichigo is aware of how you feel._

Chad had known years ago, when the two of them had first trained their infant powers under Urahara's watch. It was probably impossible to talk so incessantly about someone and not have strong feelings about them. The glow in Inoue's expression when she spoke of how admirable the substitute shinigami was, betrayed all inhibition. She was _always_ Ichigo's woman, whether he knew it or not. If Chad had to guess what magical witchcraft would be able to blind Ichigo to this, his answer would likely be the tiny woman who inadvertently opened up a new world to him. He was only distracted. Ichigo was careful about displaying it most of the time, but Rukia Kuchiki had shown to be the ultimate derailment for the Boobs Goddess.

"Ichigo." Chad finished for her with simplicity, not willing to dance around the obvious. She gave an embarrassed nod and went on rapidly.

"Well, I explained that there was... _Someone_ else. He didn't bring up the subject after that but the next week I checked for my schedule and saw that my hours had been cut in half. He was only allowing me 10 hours a week and I tried to explain that I was willing to work more but he said..."

Orihime cleared her throat and deepened her voice in a gruff reenactment, "Argh! I can't spare ya' any doubloons, woman! Go beg ye' lover for gold! Must not be a good mate if ye' be so desperate! Now swab the poop deck, ye' scurvy dog!"

Chad _knew_ that was just another one of her unwarranted, quirky and silly revisions. Despite the seriousness of the issue, the unexpectedness of that outburst forced him to mask his amusement by covering his mouth and forcing an unconvincing coughing fit.

 _woefully unaware of herself_. Chad thought, bemused.

The insanity in it was that she continued right along as if she hadn't done anything absurd at all. Tatsuki wasn't around to deflect her weirdness this time.

"I realized that me working there was hurting him, so I decided to quit. I have tried to find work since then, but I think I shouldn't reference the bakery anymore. I don't ever remember yelling at customers or smoking cigarettes during my shift. I am sure I don't smoke at all."

Her expression focused on him now with clear anxiousness, "You've never seen me sleep walking with cigarettes have you, Sado-kun? I watched a documentary on sleep insomnia and sleep walking last weekend and..."

Chad tuned her out.

The thoughtful innocence in her expression as she described her prior bosses blatant resume sabotage was unnerving. All at once, the humor died and Chad felt a heavy sadness. It was heartbreaking how someone so kind and caring could easily be misled and taken advantage of. A pang of guilt lurched at his stomach

 _And what was my reason for wanting her to stay here, when it's more proper for her to stay with Tatsuki? She probably doesn't think that way. It would not surprise me if she didn't differentiate the accommodations of males and females. That is just how Inoue is._

 _Her blindness to me as a man probably parallels Ichigo's blindness to her as a woman._

 _ **What is the point of this, Sado?**_

Inoue's voice faded back in.

" _ **...**_ that some people don't dream in color? I can't imagine it. But it's strange that you can sometimes _taste_ things in a dream. Maple syrup is really good in my dreams. Do you have any? Maple syrup, I mean. It'll go with the Garden Bread."

 _No it won't._

Chad blinked at her. "The bread is already sweetened, isn't it?"

Orihime blinked at him. "Uh-huh."

Chad sniffed the air, the scent of her meal beginning to fill the room. At the _very_ least, it should smell better than it tasted.

"If you want, I can speak to my boss about hiring you at Hirohyaku." Chad offered, steering the conversation to a more productive topic.

"Oh. I was hired today, Sado-kun." She responded sweetly, sliding herself into the chair on the other side of the table. "I'll start Monday. I'll have to go shopping in town tomorrow for a few things."

"How much money do you have?" Chad asked, warily. He was beginning to feel like a parent.

"Enough." She replied quickly with an air of defiance. Chad frowned at her directly, causing Orihime to drop her gaze sheepishly. "You're beginning to sound like Ta-chan, Sado-kun..."

"I can't hide you from Tatsuki. I would rather you tell her yourself if you're going to stay here for a while. I am sure after you've discussed the problem she'll be more than happy to take you in."

"I don't _want_ to stay with her." Orihime said in a pained whisper. She lowered her head down to the table between her arms. Her breasts kept her head propped up awkwardly. The dimensions of her bust proved cumbersome.

"Why?"

"She has her own problems to deal with. She doesn't need my burdens." she murmured. "I guess you don't either."

"You'll stay here." Chad insisted. "But tomorrow we should visit your apartment. The landlord will let you get things you need out of your room, you know."

"Okay."

 _I did it again._ Chad realized miserably. _Why can't I just suggest she go stay at Ichigo's home? Why can't they just be a couple already?_

 _I've been at peace with these weaker kinds of thoughts for a long time, I can't afford to have my mind distracted by this girl resting her head on my table, using her breasts for pillows. I am a man, after all._

 _Having her stay here is a teasing situation, even for me._

Chad sighed loudly.

He hated it, being confronted with the source of his stagnancy. He was viciously aware that he was perpetually brooding on this lost cause. It didn't matter how long he diverted himself from sinking into a relationship. It would always be for nothing. Orihime was definitely Ichigo's woman. _Always_ his. It tore at him seeing Orihime so willing to exclusively pour her affections on his first true friend, willing to shelve herself for who knows how long until he was ready to choose her. He had seen the rise and fall of so many others in his class. The ones foolish enough to let loose their feelings on her. None of them could distract her from Ichigo, not even momentarily. To think his cause would be any different was clear insanity. It was terrible for him to think that he would still have a fleeting opportunity just because Ichigo remained preoccupied.

He understood Ichigo enough to know that he would eventually come around to Inoue. It was inevitable that he look at her one day and declare himself ready for her.

Mercy to the poor souls who found their hearts lodged between that collision.


	2. Fissure

**Misfire**

 **Chapter 2 - Fissure**

* * *

Chad switched on his Television to douse the silence as he and Orihime ate their meal. It wasn't that he didn't know how to make conversation with her, it was more to distract himself from his own thoughts so he wouldn't say anything he'd regret. The more he considered the situation, the more his nerves worked at him.

In truth, he had begun to distance himself from Orihime quite a lot this past year. He was still friendly as ever, but he didn't want to go out of his way to be around a girl who was likely going to be hooking up with his best friend, now that his spiritual awareness wasn't a distraction to him. He had been waiting for it to happen so he could be sure it was a done deal. He _wanted_ it to happen. The sooner she and Ichigo became a couple, the sooner he could move on.

He picked over his unusual meal, not particularly enjoying the contrast of the sweet bread and the taste of broccoli. His reluctance didn't go unnoticed by Orihime as she sat across the table from him biting her bottom lip, eyeing his meal longingly. She had already finished her portion while he was barely a quarter of the way through his.

"I guess I'm not that hungry." Chad said, unwilling to let her ogle him the entire time he ate. "If you want, you can have the rest of mine."

He slid his plate in front of her before she could protest. To his surprise, she didn't hesitate in relieving him of his 'Garden Bread', and immediately sunk her teeth into it, picking up where he left off. The lack of reservation in her constantly surprised Chad. She didn't even bother to break off the bits he had already bitten into.

"Maybe next time I.." She mumbled with a mouthful before swallowing. "Maybe next time I should add sprouts."

"It couldn't hurt." He answered idly, watching her devour the bread like she hadn't eaten a proper meal in days, and perhaps she hadn't. In his opinion, she was unbearably cute when she ate, and he couldn't look away from the spectacle. Her eyes flashed up at him, mouth wide in preparation for a bite, and he was caught in his observation.

"Sorry." She murmured demurely, realizing she was eating a bit too savagely.

"I don't mind." He answered quickly. "If you want more I have-"

Orihime's phone chimed, and by the expression on her face, she knew who it was by the ringtone's jingle. She sat the remains of his Garden Bread on the plate, exhaling loudly as she withdrew her phone from the purse at her feet.

"Hello, Ta-chan~!" She answered the phone merrily, despite her earlier reluctance.

Chad couldn't make out Tatsuki's portion of the conversation, but he could somewhat discern the discussion by Orihime's responses:

"I'm at Sado-kun's."

"No, we're having dinner."

"Because-"

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't share a meal every once in a while."

"No..."

"I didn't think you'd want to come."

"I know you're friends with him too, I-"

"There is nothing strange about it."

" _Ta-chan_..."

"I thought you had work to do at the dojo this weekend so I didn't want to come over."

"Um... I'm staying here for tonight."

Chad's stomach knotted.

"Well, maybe more than _just_ tonight-"

The voice on the other end of the line raised noticeably.

"It's nothing, please-"

"Tatsuki, it's fine-"

Her face reddened and she stole a quick glance at Chad before looking away again.

"I am not being careless." She hissed pressing the phone tight against her cheek, turning slightly in her seat.

Chad realized it was probably time for him to give her a bit of privacy. He collected the spare plate from beside her and placed it in the sink before slinking down the hallway and into his room. He gently closed his bedroom door behind him and fell out spread eagle on his bed, sighing into the comforter.

 _Tatsuki's not an idiot._ He thought.

 _It sounds suspicious having her here. I should've told her myself what was going on. Orihime isn't the brightest when it comes to these kinds of issues. Now she'll think there is something going on between us. That couldn't be farther from the truth. I don't care if Tatsuki thinks less of me or whatever. Just take Orihime off my hands so I can think straight again. I would pay her rent myself if I could. I can't help but make stupid decisions while she's around, it seems._

"Tatsuki, I know that!"

Orihime's own voice was raised now. Chad got up and slowly turned the knob of his bedroom door, cracking it open just a sliver. He couldn't help himself from eavesdropping.

"Sado-kun says it's fine if I stay here for a while and I'm okay with it-"

"But it's not your choice, Tatsuki!"

Chad noted that 'Ta-chan' had been thrown out the window at this point in the argument.

"It doesn't matter what anyone says, It's only temporary. Sado-kun has always just been a good friend."

Chad wasn't oblivious to the dagger, and his expression darkened.

 _It's really a pain to bring this into my own home._

"I'm not a child, I know what you're trying to say."

"Everything will be back to normal before you know it, I already have things planned, okay?"

"I know what Kurosaki-kun would say! He would say, 'Chad will be a great roommate, Inoue. You have my blessing.'"

Chad scowled. _Why is Tatsuki questioning her about what Ichigo would think of the situation? They aren't even together! She wouldn't have to explain herself to him. Even Tatsuki assumes that he has ownership over her._

Thunder rumbled again, and his bedroom light flickered.

"Just let me make my own decisions!"

There was a distinct edge in Orihime's voice that Chad wasn't accustomed to.

"Yes, I am bit upset."

"Because you have a bad habit of treating me like a naive little sister."

"I know you do, but just let me do this without your help for once, okay?"

"Huh?... I think he's in his room."

"What are you going to say to him!?"

"...Tatsuki, he's not!-"

"Oh Fine! You do that then. You want to go over my head because you think I'm too helpless to know what's best for me. I get it. It's always been that way. I understand you loud and clear, Arisawa."

 _Arisawa. Ouch_.

The gap of silence told Chad that the conversation had ended on that very bad note. He wasn't sure which of the two hung up first but now his pocket was vibrating and he was sure of what was waiting for him on the other end of the line.

"Yasutora speaking." Chad answered formally.

"Chad, why is Inoue being so hard-headed?" Tatsuki growled. "I'm only trying to help her! For some reason she doesn't want my help _at all_. How long have you known she was struggling to pay her rent?"

"I just found out today." Chad answered. "Do you regret that I offered her my place to stay?"

He asked the question a little more pointedly than he should have and Tatsuki hesitated, catching his tone.

"I mean, it's not like I have an issue with you or anything. I don't think your intentions were bad."

 _What? Why? What made me so noble?_ Chad thought incredulously. He was becoming annoyed despite himself _._ As ridiculous as it sounded, he didn't always find it appealing to be thought of as this sort of benign giant. Sure, he wasn't to be needlessly feared, but he was a regular guy like anyone else.

Chad was aware that her statement was in actuality a compliment to his personality...

 **But in this case, his intentions** _ **were**_ **skewed. She was wrong.**

"Tatsuki, I wanted to help Orihime." He responded carefully. "I didn't want her to be caught out in the storm while trying to get to your place, so I thought it was best to take her to my apartment, you know, just for tonight. But I didn't realize she was so opposed to you helping her."

"I see..." Tatsuki murmured with an air of understanding. "I want to yell at her sometimes, she just does the strangest things, or thinks big things are only little things. It drives me up the wall."

"But it's best if you..." Chad trailed off.

 _I really don't need her here. It's a damn pain having her around me while shes so oblivious to any feelings I have. I've silenced my heart for years with little success of moving on. I've always managed to distance myself from the issue when it became unbearable, but this?_

 _I will not have her blissfully walking over, around, and through me like some ghost. Not in my own home. As a man I can't be so compromising. If Inoue is going to stay under my roof, it can't be in ignorance. Even if it's selfish, she should know that I am one of the many. She should know that I am attracted to her like countless others are, and that I have been keeping an appropriate distance from her for years, knowing she seeks Ichigo's heart._

 _I should admit my own feelings now, and if I become one of the fallen, I'll accept it as a man. I'll call her a cab and she can leave for Tatsuki's place immediately. If i wasn't such an idiot I would have just made that gesture initially instead of whisking her to my lonely apartment. She might not want to burden Tatsuki, but I don't have to put myself through this anymore. I have my limits._

"Yo?" Tatsuki's voice brought him back. "You there?"

"I guess." He answered, and she laughed.

"Are you really okay with her company?"

"I'm going to tell her." He said plainly.

"Hmm? Tell who what?"

"I have to go, sorry."

He ended the call.

Chad felt a peculiar drain on his strength as he willed himself into the living room. He found Orihime sitting on his couch, an uninterested glaze in her eyes as she watched a meteorologist drone on about the storm system passing through Karakura. Upon his entrance, her eyes slid over to his and lit up with concern.

His stomach knotted again.

"She called you didn't she?"

He imagined it: The practiced apologetic smile followed by a kind rebuke. That's all it would take and he would find several years worth of procrastination meaningless. All the same, she would at least know. She'd have another soul to sacrifice for Ichigo.

"Sado-kun, I'm so sorry I've dragged you into this."

It was faint, but he could pick out the alien scent in his den. He found the source of the aroma sitting on the kitchen table. Some kind of citrus-smelling lotion she must have used while he was in his room. He returned his attention back to her form. In the warm light of his living room lamp, her skin shown peach under the glow. His eyes trailed over her uniform and down her slender legs. Everything about her appearance reflected a genteel softness he longed to caress.

 **He** _ **had**_ **to get rid of her.**

"I'm sorry, Inoue." He started, his voice coming out with a slight crackle. "I shouldn't have invited you."

He felt a surge of guilt as her delicate features froze. She watched his stern expression, and the understanding came. He wanted her to leave.

"It's fine." She replied quietly, clearly hurt. "I guess I have to apologize to Tatsuki."

She stood up from his couch quickly, moving towards her purse. "Maybe she's right about me-"

"-It's. I am..."

His brain fought against his tongue, twisting his words into nonsense.

 _ **It's not worth it. Don't give in now.**_ His conscience argued.

 _ **Why burden her with your feelings when she already has so much to worry about? Look, she's going to call Tatsuki. She's going to call her and they'll make up, forgetting their little argument. You can call a cab and ship her off. Problem solved. Crisis averted-**_

"I think I am in love with you, Inoue."

 _ **-...Idiot. Moron. Dumbass.**_

Right on cue: A flash, a thundering boom, and the lights flickered out indefinitely, leaving the two in pitch black silence.

The worst feeling Chad had ever felt in his life. He couldn't even be sure of her reaction. Surely, it would be as he suspected. She would have smiled at him kindly, offered her apology and moved right along. That's what he'd need to hear. He'd finally be free of it.

"I'm sorry." He heard himself say, willing the words into existence. "I'm making things worse. Don't bother with it."

He didn't sound like himself. His voice was coming out weak and wounded. He was too big to sound so frail.

The darkness and silence perverted the atmosphere, leaving his words to hang in a void. Chad could hear the neighboring tenants fumbling about their rooms in the darkness, stirring in the absence of light.

As his eyes gradually adjusted, he could make out Orihime's silhouette, still halfway between the living room and the kitchen. She appeared to just be standing there. She was definitely facing him, but he couldn't read her expression.

The worst possible timing for a power outage.

Feeling unhinged, he decided to fill void with more words.

"I guess I have always liked you." Chad went on quietly, "There isn't much to dislike about you. I wont bother with a speech about the obvious things. I know you have heard it all before. I know that Ichigo is who you are after, so I have avoided getting in the way. I acted out of stupidity just now. I don't have an excuse. I don't know if it's called love. I think I just want you to be happy with Ichigo. I know even if he rejected you, your heart wouldn't change. Even if you couldn't do it yourself, you'd still want someone to bring him the same happiness. I think that is love. If you reject me, I guess I think I'd love you that same way."

Chad cringed at the way he had strung his thoughts together. He found his words to be inadequate, but it was the best he could do.

A long moment passed before another word was said.

"Sado-koomf-"

He heard what sounded like a belch, but it was followed by a sickening sound of liquid hitting wood floor. Orihime's form knelt forward, and he didn't need to see to know she had just regurgitated the 'Garden Bread' she so voraciously wolfed down ten minutes ago.

The stench hit him hard, and he gagged as he moved towards Orihime.

"Bathroom" He choked, trying to hold his nose with one hand, and reach out for her with his other. He took Orihime by the arm and led her clumsily through the dark apartment.

"I'm-"

She tried to speak but made a retching sound.

Chad felt his way into bathroom and pulled her towards the toilet, flipping up the lid to the seat. He fumbled trying to hold her long hair out of her face as she fell to her knee's over the bowl but it was a hellish task in the dark. His fingers brushed against Orihime's lips as she coughed up, leaving one of his hands slick with something foul. She lurched a few more times, but he was sure she had left most of her meal in the living room.

"Sado-kun" She sputtered, "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine-"

Light flooded the hallway behind them, indicating the power had found its way back. He flicked on the bathroom light, and braced himself.

It was not fine.

Orihime was covered in it, a yellow and emerald green mess that looked like some kind of goop you'd buy from a store on Halloween. It had spilled down the length of her shirt and skirt, leaving a horrid, greasy streak. He quickly snatched at the roll of toilet paper and wiped his soiled hand free of the gunk.

"Inoue I should-"

"I'll be fine!" she croaked. Her eyes were red rimmed and wet from the ordeal.

"It's food poisoning." He replied.

Chad stomach churned queasily.

Perhaps his anxiety wasn't completely to blame for the discomfort.

"No, it's happened plenty of times. I just need water."

 _It's happened plenty of times?!_

"I'll get water." Chad stated, hurrying away from the horrible scene.

He got a good look at the mess she left in the living room. A grotesque puddle of it. He had no mop, and his floors desperately needed to be cleaned now.

 _If she hadn't eaten so quickly..._

The sudden events almost made him forget his ill-advised confession.

 _I told her I thought I loved her. That could probably make someone sick to their stomach. I confessed to Inoue, and she vomited. I guess I deserve that._

He filled one of his red plastic cups with water from the faucet and returned to the bathroom. Orihime was standing over the bathroom sink now.

She was shaking.

"Water." He muttered, holding out the cup. She took the cup with both hands, shaking badly enough to spill a bit of the water over the sides as she held it.

"Inoue, are you-"

"I want to stay with you." She whispered, her breath hitching.

Chad waited for her to explain.

She took one long drink from the cup and set it down on the sink. Orihime turned to face Chad, fresh tears falling. She had strands of orange hair clinging to her cheek and her nose was running despite her constant sniffling. Her normally vibrant skin was now sickly pale under the bathroom lighting. Her aura was soured by the terrible odor of bile on her stained uniform.

He still found her to be defiantly beautiful.

"I won't reject you." She stated sadly, eyeing him with a strange intensity.

 _What?_

Chad's heart lurched as she reached her hands out to his, taking his large hand in her grasp. Her hands were soothingly cool and soft against his.

"I don't know." She whimpered, shaking her head at his confused expression. "Just let me stay."

The grasp she had on his hand tightened and she tore her eyes away from his whispering. "Why did you have to..."

The guilt returned with a vengeance. The earlier hurt in her voice when he told her he shouldn't have invited her, was now compounded tenfold.

It was worse than rejection.

His confession appeared to have _damaged_ her.


	3. Lukewarn

**Misfire**

 **Chapter 3 - Lukewarm**

* * *

Chad could have really used a drink.

He wasn't particularly accustomed to alcohol, but the mind numbing, worry-free sensation he remembered it bringing him was something he could have used right about now. He was no lightweight, and it would take a significant amount of booze to paste himself, but the craving was strong. He wanted something, anything to distract him from how much he felt like a failure. It was now 10:00 pm and the storm was still hanging overhead, beating on the apartment building with heavy winds and rain.

He wouldn't be getting any beer.

After the two of them silently restored his apartment to its prior vomit-free state, Orihime insisted on taking herself a shower. It would've been a great idea, had she brought a change of clothes. So that meant while her school uniform was spinning in his washer and dryer, he'd have to lend her _something_ to cover herself. He was damn near twice her size. Also, he was a male. So Chad bestowed his guest one of his least desired black sweaters as well as a washcloth and towel. He figured the sweater itself was big enough to cover her like a dress, and he really didn't have any sort of bottoms she could wear that wouldn't look like she was in a small life raft.

It was amazing how well his confession backfired on him. Instead of drawing a line between them with his impromptu angst-riddled drivel, he had made the situation even more stifling and confusing. Now she refused to reject him properly and _insisted_ on staying over at his place.

He didn't know what the hell it meant, but the situation had to change. He didn't have the heart to deny her plea's for him to put up with her, but he still needed his space. His thoughts were still fogged in her presence. When it came down to it, all he had managed to do was increase the tension between them, only It wouldn't be so conveniently one-sided anymore.

The best thing he could think to do to drown out his anxiety other than booze was to go to sleep, but he had to set up the futon he had in his closet for Orihime. It was originally meant for Keigo. Whenever his sister kicked him out of their apartment and Ichigo declined to house him, Chad was usually there to make the save.

It briefly passed through his mind to let Orihime sleep on his bed and to take the couch himself, (He was too big for the futon) but he was in no mood to be so chivalrous. He was still quite annoyed with himself for spewing his feelings out at Inoue. He was also annoyed with his inability to do _anything_ about them.

Chad withdrew the bedding and left it laying on the couch. She could set it up however she deemed necessary.

He was idling in his bedroom when the bathroom door in the hallway finally opened. He heard her footsteps trail into the living room briefly before coming back and stopping right outside his bedroom door. She gave a small muffled knock and called for him, her voice faint and light.

His feeble attempt to avoid her failed.

Chad strengthened his resolve and exhaled before opening the door. What he found on the other side of the door was a wet haired girl who appeared to be wearing nothing more than a sweater that was far too large for her. The sleeves of the thing went past her wrists and hung floppily over hands. The sweater was just long enough to reach mid thigh, leaving most of her flushed legs bare. Her breasts were probably what hoisted the sweater up high enough to prevent it from reaching her knees.

It was all very _unintentionally_ sexy and he made no effort to mask his ogling. Her scent was a strangely alluring mixture of his harsh, deodorizing bar soap and that citrus lotion she had used earlier.

The only thing that kept him sane was the imaginary "Property of Ichigo Kurosaki" he saw stamped on her forehead in bright, forbidding red lettering.

He had the most sought after seventeen-year-old girl of his class alone with him in his apartment, standing in front of him half dressed and freshly showered. The amount of self control one needed to appear unfazed by this would be nothing less than superhuman.

 _Even for me this is dangerous_. He thought, gritting his teeth. _How much more of this do I have to put up with?_

Orihime at least appeared to be semi aware of herself now, as she couldn't seem to make eye contact with him. Her gaze was at her feet and he had nothing to look at but the top of her orange head.

"Did you want something?" He asked stiffly.

She nodded solemnly and mumbled, "To talk. Please."

"Right." Chad muttered back and he followed behind her as she padded off to the living room. He watched her slide down onto his couch cautiously, pressing her knees together while keeping the sweater spread as far down as possible. Before his confession, he was almost sure she was careless enough to come barging out of his bathroom, parading around in nothing more than her bra and panties until her clothes dried. Now, _thankfully_ , she was very formal about her appearance and kept herself pointedly modest.

She was finally _aware_ of him.

She sat there silently for a few minutes, her hands clasped together in her lap, watching the television. Chad simply stood near the front door of his apartment, arms folded over his chest.

When she was ready, she took the remote from the couch and pressed the power button, turning the TV off.

"Can you finally do it now?" Chad suddenly blurted out. "I won't be upset if you just reject me."

She seemed momentarily stunned by his outburst.

"Why do you say that?" She complained, turning to face him with her eyes contorted in pain. "Sado-kun, I don't want to-"

"Earlier you said, 'I try not to hurt others by being unclear.'. So I just assumed you would be able to reject me properly-"

"Then why?!" She whined, frowning at him now. "Why would you tell me how you truly feel if you're so sure that I won't accept your feelings? Were you really just using this as an excuse to push me away?"

A valid question.

"Is that why you've never admitted to Ichigo?" he returned, dodging her question. "Because you're afraid he'll reject you?"

"Sado-"

"I have watched you push aside everyone with an interest in you, you never give them the time of day, not a single date, but you've never truly pursued Ichigo. I used to think it was fine that you only had eyes for him, but I have realized a flaw. If you are confident enough that it can only be him, so much so that you reject any other advances, why have you not expressed yourself to him? Why do you leave everyone else optimistic about their chances? I was once an optimist myself, but I see that you remaining unclaimed means nothing. You are just holding up the line."

"I don't mind it anymore." Chad finished quietly closing his eyes, leaning his back against the front door. "I am not confused about my chances. I toss my name into the hat, knowing the results are already decided against me. I guess I let you know today because it is a pain to see you so unaware of me. It was out of selfishness-"

"I'll do it then." She interrupted, speaking sharply. Chad opened an eye, and found her looking determinedly into her lap.

"You are right. About everything. I should just tell him. First thing tomorrow I will do it."

There was a slight hysterical edge to her voice.

She looked over at Chad with a saddened smile, "Will you forgive me? If things aren't meant for us, I'd like to move on and..."

Her bravado faded and her eyes darted away as her face flushed. "I'd also like to spend more time with you."

Chad gazed back, dumbfounded.

So he was at least the second in line. Maybe that was _something_. He was important enough to make her stop procrastinating to go see where she stood in Ichigo's heart. It was alarming how simple it was.

All she needed was a swift kick.

"I told myself it was because of Rukia that I held back." She said, pulling the sleeves back on his sweater to wring her hands together nervously. "I was always worried that I couldn't compete with her. She's so beautiful and smart and elegant and..."

She sighed, "I can't make the excuse anymore. Sado-kun, you know that I really have fallen for Ichigo and you don't care if you can compete or not. You still..."

She giggled for some odd reason, bringing a hand over her mouth. "I really threw up right afterwards, didn't I?"

 _She thought it was funny?_ Chad wondered, at a loss. Her emotions seemed all over the place.

"Immediately after." He muttered disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry." She continued giggling. "I was actually really surprised. Sado-kun, did you really mean you were in _love_ with me?"

 _I really did say love, didn't I?_ Chad thought miserably.

"I really shouldn't have said anything." He muttered bashfully, and Orihime eyes widened.

"No, I'm not making fun of you!"

"Then why laugh?"

"I am just really in shock that you would think so much of me."

She smiled graciously at him, holding her hands to her chest. "It gives me a warm feeling. I don't think anyone has ever made me..."

Her voice faded to a quiet murmur and she was blushing again. "Even though I was sad that I could not accept you, I have never been so happy to hear those words. From you they mean a lot. So that is why I can't wait any longer. If I can't have happiness with Ichigo as his lover, it really isn't the end of the world as long as he's happy. It really is like you said, I will always love him even when it hurts."

"Right." Chad grunted.

"I-I've never actually told anyone other than Tatsuki exactly how I feel." She admitted.

He let her words sink into silence and the two remained quiet for a while, nothing but the distant rumble of thunder between them.

Chad had a very peculiar feeling welling up inside of him as he regarded the exceptionally attractive girl on his couch. A kind of longing surfaced in his gut, knowing his time with Inoue now had a deadline. His heart had been struck anew with the realization that Orihime would have been more than willing to give him the time of day. Although he knew she was a kind girl, his observations told him that she did have distinct preferences in what she sought in a potential mate. Only just now did it seem that she saw some of his traits favorable.

 _As soon as she leaves for Ichigo, none of it will matter_. He thought with a surprising tinge of bitterness. _It would take a miracle to make him reject Inoue with Rukia out of his life. Did he even have an interest in that woman? Surely that was it. There was no other woman for him to be distracted by. She had to be the dividing variable._

"Are you feeling okay now?" Chad asked suddenly.

"I always feel a lot better after a shower." She answered cheerfully. Chad let his eyes linger on her for a split moment too long and she added sheepishly, "Um, When do you think my uniform will be dry?"

 _Ah, damn._ Chad scratched his head nervously, trying to sound as unconcerned as possible, "They should be out of the dryer within half an hour."

"Hmm..." Orihime rubbed her chin thoughtfully, glancing over at the futon Chad had placed on the floor. "I'm not really sleepy, Sado-kun. What do you usually do with your Friday evenings?"

Normally Chad wouldn't be at home on a Friday evening, but the bad weather didn't mesh well with his plans.

"Nothing in particular." He answered, earning a disapproving frown from Orihime.

"Is there something you wanted to do?" He asked, not able to help himself from thinking suggestive thoughts. There was nothing much for them _to_ do. He had basic television and his internet probably wouldn't work properly with the storm disrupting. When Keigo would crash over, their usual debauchery would revolve around adolescent things like video games and prank calls. Keigo was great at them and Chad found it sufficiently entertaining. He didn't think Inoue would be particularly good at either of those activities.

He really wasn't prepared to host Orihime for entertainment purposes.

"Maybe there's a movie on." She answered hopefully, pressing power on the TV remote.

"Basic channels." Chad said, heading towards his room. "20 stations, and 5 of them don't get very good reception. I'm going to shower."

"I'll find something!" She insisted as he walked away, flicking through the channels.

A loud banging on Chad's front door stopped him as he was gathering his change of clothes.

"Big guy!" A shrill voice cried. "Hey! You're here arent you?!"

 _Riruka?!_

He hurried back into the living room.

"A neighbor?!" Inoue asked excitedly. "Let her-"

"You're indecent." Chad reminded her quickly, which snapped her back to her senses. Surely she realized how the situation would look should he let anyone in with her looking like _that_.

"Go to my bedroom." Chad whispered, motioning forcefully towards the hallway. "I'll see if I can get rid of her."

"Sado-kun!" Orihime whispered back, reproachfully. "What if she needs-"

"We'll see. Go!" He commanded, and Orihime trotted awkwardly into the hallway, trying to keep the sweater from rising up over her panties.

When he heard his bedroom door closed, he unlatched the lock to his front door and cracked it open.

"It's you!" Riruka exclaimed the moment he poked his head out. "What the heck is taking so long? it's bad out here, open up!"

"What are you doing here?" He grunted, clearly aggravated.

"Will you let me in?!" She cried, trying to push the door open.

He stepped out of the way at the right moment, and the girl came tumbling inside, crashing to the floor.

"Dammit, You!" She yelled on her knee's, rubbing the elbow she landed on vigorously. "What kind of man are you, holding me up out in the rain?"

"I'm sorry Riruka, but why are you here?" He asked again, his tone still forceful.

She popped up, folding in a magenta umbrella that matched her hair. Her black dress was soaked and clinging to her skin while her thigh-length boots were muddy and dripping dirt onto his floor. She slid her hat off of her head and patted at her hair, scowling at Chad.

"It's great to see you too, Sado." she grumbled, her eyes traveling around his living room. "I got caught out in the storm, okay? I was shopping nearby and your place is in the area so I will hole up here for a second."

Chad's gaze dropped to the shopping bags she was carrying. They appeared to be full of clothing.

 _Why was she shopping now of all times?_

"Don't you watch the news?" He asked, sighing. "There was a warning-"

"You're so _rude_!" She whined, "I thought you would be nice about this but you want to kick me out already, don't-"

Her eyes flickered down, near the table in the kitchen.

"Nice purse." She smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "And I guess that pink phone on the table with the cute little chain on it is yours, huh?"

"Riruka..." Chad started, groaning.

"Do you have a sister or something?" She asked, looking around. She took a few steps towards the kitchen, irritating Chad with the amount of dirt she was tracking onto the floor.

"You're dragging mud into the kitchen." He stated warily, "Please don't touch the phone."

"I'm not going to touch the phone." she promised, looking down at her boots. "Oh, damn. Sorry. Is it a date? Were you in the middle of something?"

"Yes." Chad relented, willing to indulge any story to appease her curiosity. "I'm kind of in the middle of a date."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry." She apologized, stepping carefully back towards the front door. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom to change? I'll call a cab and be out of your hair, okay? Where is she? It's rude of her to-"

Her eyes went over towards the futon in the living room, and for some reason her face reddened.

"You never mentioned you were ah, involved."

Chad gave her the appropriate blank expression and she nodded.

"Not my business, right."

She hoisted up her shopping bags and tip-toed into the hallway.

"Left door." He pointed.

"Okay..."

He heard the lock on the bathroom door latch into place and ducked into his room.

"A friend of yours?" Inoue asked as he entered. She had her arms wrapped around herself and was standing quite stiffly, as if any kind of movement within his bedroom was a forbidden act.

"She's..."

He couldn't exactly explain to her briefly what Xcution was so he simply nodded and muttered, "A friend."

"I want to meet her." Orihime muttered longingly.

"Now isn't the best time."

"I really want to meet her. If she's a friend of yours then I'd like to become friends with her _too_."

Chad watched her for a moment, amused. She was pouting, acting like a child who had just discovered a new potential playmate. It was adorable.

"If your clothes are dry, I guess you could meet her."

"Could you check?" Inoue asked excitedly.

Apparently she was all about meeting new people.

"Fine." He conceded, shrugging in resignation. He made his way into his laundry room and opened the dryer, pulling out Inoue's school uniform. The fabric was terribly hot, but it he wasn't sure if each piece was completely dry. At the very least, the uniform was free of puke.

"They are clean." he said, handing her the skirt, shirt, and jacket.

"Good enough." Orihime said happily.

He left the room so she could change and waited in the living room anxiously.

Chad knew Riruka wasn't the kindest person right off the bat. She could be nice when she wanted to, but her natural personality usually kept people at a distance. The situation with Orihime would likely cause her to assume things and ask awkward questions.

The storm was only getting worse.


	4. Vibes

An Authors Note: **Quite a gap between chapter releases, but that's life. I had to do some digging and remember where exactly I was going with this story, as well. Honestly, I still don't know. 4 Chapters in and I'm just now transitioning out of the first evening?**

* * *

 **Misfire**

 **Chapter 4 - Vibes**

* * *

To Chad's relief, Orihime was the first of the two changing girls to reappear in the living room. Thankfully, her uniform revealed no evidence of its prior soiling as she self-consciously patted at the fabric of her skirt, twisting about as she tried to ensure her backside was as presentable as her front. Anxious of Riruka's return, Chad cleared his throat to get the girls attention. Orihime looked over to him with worry, clearly still concerned with her appearance.

"You look normal." Chad reassured blandly.

"It's still a bit damp." She whispered, rubbing her hands down the length of her tummy.

"I don't think it's noticeable." He responded, keeping a steady eye on the hallway behind her. "Before she comes, I should tell you I..."

Chad hesitated, realizing he should have mentioned his little lie to Inoue while she was in his room. Looking at the situation now, it didn't make sense for him to claim the two of them were on a date. Or maybe it did make sense, but he couldn't imagine Orihime being able to agree, even given the circumstances. Couldn't he have just claimed she was a friend spending the night? It wasn't like Riruka was going to go to his school and spread rumors. Was it too late to act as if he hadn't told her that at all?

The issue was obvious. Once again, he had given in to Inoue's request. If he had just insisted she stay in his room until Riruka left, the situation wouldn't have required Orihime to play along.

"I told her we were on a date." Chad finished, almost grumpily.

Orihime's eyes blinked rapidly as she processed the revelation.

"Oh..." She replied with a tinge of uncertainty on her features. She flushed slightly and crossed her arms in front of her ample chest, the aura of the room taking on a distinct awkwardness.

Chad noted the defensive body language and embarrassment and spoke in his own defense. He didn't want it to appear like he was scheming something.

"It was the easiest thing to say to explain why you were here. It was only to make her..."

 _Make her think she was intruding and encourage her to leave._ Chad finished the unsavory truth in his head.

"I understand." Orihime interjected, giving him a wise smile. "You were trying to make it seem like she was interrupting something. But you know, Sado-kun. It's rude to dismiss guests that way."

As their eyes met again, Chad suddenly felt the pressure of being in the presence of the _Boobs Goddess_. He was forced to avert her kind, soft, _magnetic_ gaze and look elsewhere. He inwardly scolded himself for this timid reaction, having had seen this happen to other guys all too often.

Sometimes she was so beautiful you couldn't stand to look at her.

"It's just not the best time-" He grumbled.

"No, You're right." Orihime insisted apologetically. She maneuvered herself around the bedding on the floor and sunk onto the couch beside him, though their was a notable gap between them. "I was being really careless by pressuring you to let me meet this person. I didn't consider how this would look to someone on the outside."

Before Chad could think of a reply, the sound of the bathroom door opening in the hallway, silenced their conversation.

Riruka appeared in her new wardrobe, now sporting a white tank top over a black long-sleeve shirt as well as black and white Bengal-striped jean capri's over the same thigh-length boots she had on earlier. The outfit, with all of it's carefully coordinated blacks and whites was a bit showy, but so was Riruka.

"These aren't the shoes that go with this outfit." Riruka mumbled to herself as she came into view, still scrutinizing her recent purchases. "Don't you have a better mirror some..."

Her voice trailed as her head raised and she caught sight of Orihime. There were noticeable twitches in Riruka's expression as Chad spoke to introduce the two.

"This is Riruka." Chad said with little fanfare, which seemed to thoroughly irritate Riruka. "Riruka, this i-"

"-This is Riruka." She mocked in a deep voice, placing her hands on her hips. "What kind of an introduction is that, Sado?"

"Nice to meet you, Riruka-chan!" Orihime greeted enthusiastically as she stood, bowing slightly to the girl.

Riruka's expression sharpened as she and Orihime made direct eye contact.

The silent appraisal had begun. Orihime seemed in awe of Riruka's hair whilst Chad recognized Riruka's continual gaze of silent scrutiny was as close to approval as Inoue was going to get.

"This is..."

Chad trailed with uncertainty, not familiar with how he should introduce the girl he truly liked but was pretend-dating.

"You're dating him?" Riruka blurted so unexpectedly Chad and Orihime couldn't feign appropriate reactions.

Inoue simply nodded quickly, her reddened face betraying her.

Chad grimaced inwardly, not enjoying the delightful lie.

"And you are?" Riruka went on, her brow furrowing in growing suspicion.

"Orihime Inoue." She answered with a straining smile. "S-Sado-kun and I only just started seeing each other."

Riruka raised an eyebrow as her gaze trailed down to the futon. "Already spending the night, then?"

"Well I live just down the-"

"Must have been in a rush to get started, still wearing your school uniform."

The wheels of suspicion were already spinning.

Riruka calmly stepped around the Futon towards where Orihime stood. Chad and Orihime only grew more frigid.

"Just get out of the shower?" Riruka asked sweetly, her body tilted forward slightly, nostrils flaring noticeably as she sniffed the air.

"Ah, yes but-"

"I _see_. To be so comfortable with each other at such an early stage in the relationship~"

Her head swiveled towards Chad with a dark, conniving expression. "I guess I really picked a bad time to pop up, eh _Sado-kun_?"

"It's not like that." Chad exhaled stressfully.

Riruka stepped back from Inoue, shrugging.

"It's not like I care what kind of girls you get involved with."

Inoue's eyes widened as she reddened, finally picking up on what Riruka was suggesting "I'm n-not _that_ kind... We're really only just-"

"-Okay." Riruka answered idly as she knelt to dig through her shopping bags on the floor. She withdrew a cellphone from her bag, and began dialing.

Chad winced as Orihime spun around understandably mortified and red with humiliation. He knew there was nothing he could say to defend Inoue's honor, so to speak, so he simply shrugged, which caused her to sigh heavily. She slumped back down onto the couch, looking defeated. The two sat silently as Riruka made her preparations.

"Yes, that's the address I'll need a cab at... Right out front of the complex is fine... Forty-five minutes to an hour?! Of course I understand about the weather, that's why I need a cab in the first place! It'll be after midnight before I get home if you!... I... Well just tell them to hurry up, alright? Fine- _fine_. Yes, I have no choice but to wait. And _good-bye_ to you too."

"Ass." She growled at her phone as she jammed it into her jeans pocket. "The _worst_."

"I don't understand why you were shopping so late." Chad admitted aloud, frowning at Riruka.

"There was obviously a good reason for it, Sado." She shot back, taking a seat at the kitchen table. She crossed her legs, glowering down as she inspected her finger nails. "The clerk promised me he'd give me a fifty percent discount on all of my items if I came at the end of his shift, so obviously I can't pass up on an opportunity like that. The storm was already getting bad by the time I finished shopping and I didn't even have time to try the clothes on! The guys manager started to rush me out, so I bought my stuff and left. It's pouring by this time, mind you, and so I get soaking wet because the wind is practically pushing the rain horizontally and my umbrella isn't doing a damn thing and..."

Riruka seems to fluster herself and bangs a fist on the table in frustration. " _UGH_. I get _here_ , try on all of my things and realize how badly two of the blouses fit! and-Dammit! THE SHOES AREN'T EVEN THE SAME SIZE! SOMEONE PUT A DIFFERENT SIZE HEEL IN THE WRONG SHOEBOX SO I HAVE TO TAKE ALL OF THIS BACK BUT THE GUY DOESN'T WORK ON WEEKENDS SO I WON'T GET..."

Riruka's expression lit up as it dawned on her. "Wait, if I take this junk back to another clerk they won't know about the discount so I'll get the full price back when I return them! Yeah, that's what I'll do... All because the dumb manager rushed me."

Riruka continued her bickering, but was mumbling more to herself than anyone else.

"I'm going to take a shower." Chad muttered finally glancing at Inoue, who was frowning down at her uniform skirt, padding the top of her thighs with her palms.

"Still wet." She said absentmindedly, also seeming to be having a conversation with herself. "Today isn't my best day..."

"Sorry about everything, Inoue." He answered, unsure if she would hear him. As he watched the top of her head, he was reminded of how truly unfortunate the last few hours of the day had been for both of them. In the morning, Inoue would still be homeless. Maybe she would have a change of heart and decide that sticking around his apartment until she could pay off her rent wasn't a good idea.

Ichigo's response to her impending confession had a lot riding on it.

Chad shook his head to himself as he collected his change of clothes, a white tank-top, boxers, and a pair of silver/blue pajamas. His goal was to spend at least forty-five minutes to an hour in that shower whether he needed to or not. His hospitality was long since worn even before Riruka had shown up.

He stepped into the bathroom and glowered at the floor and sink, seeing the mud from where his feisty guest had walked in and cleaned her boots. His next thought as he turned the water tap was an intrusive reminder that Orihime had used his shower as well as his bar soap, not long ago.

He scolded himself for the thoughts that followed that thought as he stripped, and when the water was steamed to his liking, he stepped into the shower.

 _None of this matters._ Chad reminded himself as the spray covered him in a warming relief.

 _The first thing Inoue should do tommorow is go to Ichigo. He can figure out how to take care of her after they become a couple, and I can be left alone. Everything will return to how it should have been._

Chad ran soap through his hair with his fingers, considering another prospect that would free his mind of Inoue. The names that came to his mind depressed him further. He didn't have a Plan B. There was never really a plan to begin with. Romance wasn't a top priority for the 6'5 foreign giant, nor was it easy. He was imposing, and wasn't the charismatic type. His stature and overall appearance made him at best, an exotic fling for some fast woman seeking the unknown, and at worse, an unthinkable half-breed who would be a hard sell to anyone's parents.

 _Orihime's pretty much a loner, family-wise. I wouldn't have to seek parental approval. She would be the only one I'd need to please-_

 _-...She's also in love with Kurosaki._

 _Now, Anyone else?_

"I'm hopeless." he muttered to himself, chuckling despite it all.

Chad spent the better part of an hour going over potential mates to replace Inoue, and by the time he turned off the shower tap that had long since gone cold, he had come to the conclusion that he truly was hopeless on any romantic front. As he dried off, he listened for signs that Riruka had departed, and was severely disappointed when her voice was heard alongside Inoue's.

"It's a bit more complicated than a club."

"Are you sure I couldn't join? If you say Sado-kun's apart of it, perhaps-"

"-You can't join, it's exclusive. I shouldn't even be mentioning this to a random like you, even if you are his call-girl."

" _Please_ , Riruka-chan, I'm not his call-girl, either!"

"Then what _are_ you? Do you really expect me to believe you two are just friends now?"

"That's how its always been. I know it looks differently, but as I told you, Chad is a good friend and I'm homeless at the moment, ha-ha."

"If you say so. You two would make an awful looking couple, anyway. Sado seems like the type who would want a more experienced, outgoing woman, who doesn't need to depend on anyone-"

Chad shut the door to the bathroom, emerging to find Inoue and Riruka sitting at his kitchen table. Orihime had an apologetic expression on her face as he tiredly dragged passed them to dump his work clothes off in the laundry room.

"She spilled the beans, you know." Riruka commented, a triumphant smirk gracing her girlish features. "I guess she couldn't stand pretending you two were a couple."

"That's good." Chad answered blandly, tossing his clothes in a hamper.

"I just thought it was pointless to mislead her." Inoue responded, in a hushed tone. "She's a nice person, so I knew she would understand..."

Riruka glanced over at Inoue scowling, despite the compliment. "You don't know me well enough to say that."

"But you're friends with Sado-kun, so..."

Inoue's polite smile seemed to weaken Riruka.

"... _Whatever_."

Riruka's eyes lingered on Chad's torso as he passed them again on his way to his room.

"A tank-top? Don't you think you're indecent considering you have guests? Or were you trying to show off your body to us?"

"I'm...Going to bed." Chad muttered, ignoring Riruka's ogling. "Good night, Inoue. Stay dry, Riruka."

Chad caught a worrisome look on Orihime's face as he passed. To him, it was an expression too close to pity.

"Goodnight, Sado-kun." Orihime said with a cheeriness that didn't match her eyes.

"Horrible host." Riruka chided as he made it to his room, closing the door behind him.

"A true gentleman would pay for my cab fare!"

* * *

 **Unfortunately for Riruka, a certain supervisor would conveniently forget all about a pushy, rude girl and her request for transportation.**


End file.
